Entering The Invasion
by IAmStarBlossom
Summary: Cassidy Bourgeois is a normal girl. Just struggling to maintain her grades and balance her life between school and extra curricular activities. Somehow she was pulled into the world of Young Justice. Now she has to navigate the dangers of this foreign dimension while trying to figure out how she got there and how she will get back. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction so I'm really excited. Please read and review, and maybe favorite and follow. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sadly. I only own my OC.**

 **Also there will be Spitfire and SuperMartian, but no Chalant**.

* * *

Moon light flowed through my bedroom window, assisting my small desk lamp in illuminating my room. Sweat trickled down my spine as I sat hunched over my textbook. Growing tired of Algebra and all of its formulas, I closed the tattered book and shoved it to the side. I grabbed the television remote and spun around in my chair. I got up slowly, stretching as I stood. Then I walked over to my TV, well, more like I skipped over my clothes to the TV. I checked to make sure the disk was there then threw myself on to my bed. My friends thought I was silly for liking Young Justice even though it had been cancelled for so long. Every time I mentioned Young Justice they would roll their eyes and groan. Whatever. If they can't recognize quality television when they saw it, then it's their loss. The theme song flooded my room. I only got half way through the first episode of season two before I fell asleep.

* * *

A shudder ripped through my body as I lay there shivering on the cold floor. Wait. That couldn't be right. It was summer, my room has carpet, I was on the bed. I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light triggered daggers of pain in my head. Movement brought similar results. So I laid there and waited. Waited for what I couldn't tell. A person, the pain to fade, death? I didn't know. I don't know how longer I was lying there before I heard footsteps approaching me. I knew that the person had seen me when their stride faltered and then quicken until they were running. A gloved hand brushed my hair back my face. I could feel them checking my pulse and breathing. I knew I should have been worried about them being a stranger but I was so relieved someone had found me that I didn't care. The young man gently lifted me from the cold floor. His warmth was a welcome change, but the movement had caused pain to shoot through my body. A small whimper escaped my lips. He froze. He then began to run. Where to I still had no idea, but I assumed toward help. I heard him call out a name. By now I was so out of it that I couldn't understand him, but his voice sounded familiar. My entire body was in pain. I felt like I had just fallen off a building. I tried to keep my whimpers to myself, as not to worry my rescuer, but after a particularly jarring moment I let out a small yelp. He began to run faster and I could no longer remain conscious.

* * *

When I awakened the first thing I noticed was I was lying on a soft bed and I could hear machines running in the background. I didn't dare open my eyes or move. But eventually I grew too curious for my own well being. I opened them slowly, waiting for the pain. But there was none. I slowly lifted my head off of the pillow and examined my surroundings. It looked liked like a normal hospital room but the equipment was more advanced than anything I have seen. I started to sit up but a sharp pain in my side halted my movement. A pained hiss escaped my clenched teeth. Some rushed into the room and lowered me back on to the bed.

"You should lie still. You broke several ribs." A concerned feminine voice said. I looked up into the girl's familiar brown eyes. Then I couldn't breathe and it wasn't because of my ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to post this sooner I really did, but life is a jerk. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Plus I'm sorry this is so short.**

 **Read and Review. And please no more reviews that have nothing to do with the story. You know who you are.**

Concerned brown eyes peered down at me and she laid her cool green hand against my forehead. _Miss Martian_ kept running through my mind on repeat. I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. Worry and the slightest bit of panic emerged upon her features. She ran-no, flew- into another room and returned minutes later with other members of the team. Nightwing, Superboy, and Robin ran in with her. They began checking the machines frantically and examining me. It was about this moment when I regained control over my body. I pushed Robin's hand holding some instrument away from me and once again tried to sit up. Nightwing rushed forward and placed several pillows behind me so I could sit with out hurting myself.

"Careful, you fractured several ribs and have a concussion. You need to take it easy." He warned. I could only nod. We all stared at one another for a few long seconds. I cleared my throat which was surprisingly dry and asked for something to drink and before I could ask Robin walked to me and handed me a glass of water. _How did he know?_ I looked at him with a questioning expression which he answered with a wide grin. After I had finished Miss Martian sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's your name?"

"Cassidy Bourgeois." I paused, took a breath, and continued." And you guys are Dick Grayson, Conner Kent, Megan Morse, and Tim Drake. Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin." I pointed to each as I said their name. They stared at me in shock. I smiled weakly and said, "Surprise." I gave small jazz hands. Honestly, it was the most I could do. I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. My head was pounding and my sides aching.

"How do you know that?" Nightwing cautiously asked, a hint of amazement present in his voice. _Great,_ I thought, _now they're suspicious of me. Congrats, Cassidy, you managed to get on their bad side even though you've been awake for five minutes. You moron._ The rest of those present continued staring at me, still processing that I knew their identities. I pushed some of my loose brown hair behind my ear and rubbed my temples. This was going to be difficult to explain. I opened my mouth to explain, and then immediately close it. How on God's green earth do I explain that they are characters from my favorite show. I bury my face in my hands. Why did I have to say that? I peek at them from behind my hands and see everyone staring at me with expectant looks. This is going to be fun.


End file.
